<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangledtober prompts by Xiel (AristoRaccoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765188">Tangledtober prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/Xiel'>Xiel (AristoRaccoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Gen, Tangledtober (Disney), Transformation, alien - Freeform, candy witch, winged creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/Xiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking part in the Tangled Discord's Tangledtober!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Week 1 - Aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirin looked up at the bright stars above and gave a calm sigh. It was a peaceful night, with the only sounds being of various animals and insects filling the silence. Smalls orbs of light emanated from both the numerous fireflies flying around and the small houses of Old Corona in the distance.</p><p>He took in a deep breath and sat down – she would’ve loved to see the sight tonight, he thought. It had been little over a year ago since his wonderful wife was taken away by sickness, the former knight now a widower. This was some sort of ritual they had shared – watching the stars and night sky for constellations. He’d actually gotten quite good at recognizing the various ones in Corona: the Ursas, Draco, Aquila, Cygnus, Lyra, and many more.</p><p>Until his eyes landed on a star he did not recognize and he raised an eyebrow. It shone a bright blue, seemingly growing and growing. Quirin quickly gasped as the giant star suddenly fell from the heavens into the faraway grove with a loud explosion that shook the earth he was sitting on.</p><p>“What the-!”</p><p>He quickly got to his feet and ran towards the smoke, pushing through bushes and zigzagging around trees. The smoke got thicker and thicker until he reached a large clearing and gasped.</p><p>An oval-like giant object, not unlike some sort of capsule, had crashed on the ground. Broken glass and pieces of sharp metal were scattered on the ground, but they were not his focus.</p><p>No, his eyes were glued to the strange child-like being shivering on the cold ground, staring back at him with eyes full of terror. He was encased on some form of ballooned suit that was shrinking back to what he assumed to be a regular size and looked not unlike regular human beings, save for the glittery snow-white hair with a stripe of cyan, blue skin and elongated ears. His eyes were a striking shade of sky blue, but looked closer to crystals or gems than actual irises.</p><p>The young child kept shaking and started sobbing, tears falling on the ground and calling out in a language Quirin did not understand.</p><p>“<em><strong>Mommy! I want my mommy! Where is she?!</strong></em>”, the boy kept crying.</p><p>The man slowly approached closer, trying his best to loosen up his posture so his body language didn’t come off as dangerous. But the young one only became more terrified and quickly crawled towards the broken ship, ignoring the safety hazards on the ground.</p><p>“<em><strong>Stay away! STAY AWAY! MOMMY!</strong></em>”, he cried at the top of his lungs as he hugged the strange metal oval.</p><p>“Hey now, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you”</p><p>His words went unheard as the child kept crying while staring at him. Quirin finally relented and walked away, sitting at the base of a nearby tree that wasn’t shredded. He kept his posture calm to not spook the young guest.</p><p>Minutes turned into hours, he could feel it in his tired bones. And the one in front of him felt it too.</p><p>The strange child sniffled and kept trying to stay awake, but nodded off until he was finally too tired to stay awake. He slowly crawled back inside what Quirin guessed was some form of seat and curled up before finally succumbing to sleep, too exhausted to care about the strange world he found himself in.</p><p>He waited a dozen or so minutes before slowly getting to his feet and quietly walking over to the metal oval. He made sure to avoid making too much noise and took a closer look. The young one had a single light gray suit that covered his body neck-high, made of some material he has never seen before, and the freckles on his button nose seemed almost alive as they glittered depending on where the light was.</p><p>Quirin could leave now, this was not his problem. But bleeding heart that he was, he took pity when he heard the child shivering. He took a deep breath and carefully picked the young one up, who offered no resistance whatsoever.</p><p>After taking one last look at the strange fallen star, he headed back home.</p>
<hr/><p>He groaned when a beam of sunlight hit his face – he’d never been a fan of daylight. A groan and, after a few minutes, he blearily opened his eyes and sat up.</p><p>Then froze.</p><p>T-This wasn’t home…</p><p>He frantically looked around the rudimentary place, stopping when his gaze landed on the being whose upper body was resting on the place he was sitting on, eyes closed with some strange noise coming from his nose.</p><p>It was the same one he remembers from last night! W-Was he a prisoner?!</p><p>He tried to quietly move as to not wake up the sleeping one, but the slight shuffling of the blanket was enough to wake the other one. The being opened its eyes and their gazes met.</p><p>Both were somewhat frightened, but it was more evident in the young child’s face as his eyes teared up again. Quirin’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you”, he said softly while holding up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.</p><p>“<em><strong>W-Who are you? Where am I?</strong></em>”</p><p>The language the child spoke was familiar yet not. He recognizes some basic vocalisations from his home Kingdom and a few others. Slowly putting a hand on his chest, he answered with a smile.</p><p>“Quirin”</p><p>The young one took on a confused expression before understanding the gesture. Just like home…</p><p>“<em><strong>V-Varian</strong></em>”, he said pointing at himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week 2: Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuz that's the one defining word to summon me in AU channels, ask anyone on Discord that knows me x)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week had been a rather…mixed bag.</p><p>The young boy, whose name was Varian (after a few butchered attempts at saying it, annoying his guest), was living with him for now. He slept the day away, only waking up sometime in the afternoon and being fully active at night.</p><p>Quirin though still had his leader duties to attend to when the sun was high. At night, he and Varian went to the crashed star to pick up anything the young boy wished to salvage. They ranged from what looked to be toys, to glowing vials, to a burnt picture with what looked to be the young one’s parents. Varian quietly sobbed while holding it to his chest.</p><p>The man knew what it was like, to lose his home. Friends and family he never saw again when he exited the Dark Kingdom’s gates, feeling isolated in the new home he found himself in, not knowing anyone.</p><p>To have it all happen to such a young child, on what he can only imagine was swift and ripped his reality from under his feet, broke his heart to say the least. He slowly approached and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Varian, we have to go back to the house now. We can come back tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>The young boy sniffled, wiped his tears away and slightly nodded, then they both departed back home.</p>
<hr/><p>There were quite a few things Quirin had to change around the house for the boy. First was, undoubtedly, communication being difficult. Clearly it frustrated Varian to no end when he wasn’t being understood, despite his efforts. So they devised a sort of rudimentary system with verbal commands combined with miming.</p><p>Second was keeping Varian away from the prying eyes of Old Coronans, who would most likely label him a monster based on how he looked. Which meant keeping the child distracted enough at home while he was working out in the fields. Thankfully, he’d picked up a few books from the village’s bookshop. A few raised eyebrows for sure but everyone simply shrugged it off as him being bored. Varian seemed to be particularly interested in more mathematical and science books (though did smile while reading the one titled The Adventures of Flynn Rider).</p><p>Third was simply adapting Varian to life in Corona. The poor boy had trouble stomaching meals and had to rely often on the short supply of food bars they’d found in the ship. He was getting better at least; apples seemed to be what he enjoyed eating most for now, but would need to adapt eventually lest he runs out of food from his real home. Quirin had also walked around from house to house, asking for donation in children’s clothes. The villagers once again raised a few eyebrows, but a lie about the king asking for donations managed to fool them (although the man did feel bad about essentially lying to these people).</p><p>“So how does it fit?”, he asked when Varian was done changing. The kid kept grasping at the odd grey suit like a lifeline while now wearing a worn-out blue shirt with brown pants. They would need a bit of mending, but would do for now.</p><p>“Ba<strong>ggy</strong>, b<strong>ut</strong> <strong>comfy</strong>”, the boy replied with a smile. The suit was later placed in a small box containing everything they’d found from the ship, including the picture that Quirin had put in a frame.</p><p>Fourth was simply making the kid go to bed at a less ungodly hour. He’d lost track of the number of times he woke up in panic upon opening his eyes to Varian looking at him with his glowing blue eyes. The child had looked somewhat guilty, but only seemed to want companionship. Quirin would wake up, light a candle, and read The Adventures of Flynn Rider until they both inevitably fell asleep.</p><p>At least now Varian’s inner clock was working on a daytime basis, despite the boy staying up late sometimes to look at the night sky.</p>
<hr/><p>A sudden knock on the door sent both of the house’s occupants flinching.</p><p>“Go hide Varian, I’ll see what’s going on”, Quirin said as he slowly opened the door. It was some of the villagers. He quickly shut the door behind him as he stepped outside.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Quirin, we know you’re hiding something”<br/>
“Why else would there be crying in your house?”<br/>
“Or you buying more food than usual?”<br/>
“What’s going on?”</p><p>He had to think of a lie, quick!</p><p>But then the door behind him opened and everyone gasped.</p>
<hr/><p>Hide, he had to hide!</p><p>Varian quickly went up to his room and, after grabbing the picture frame from the box, hid under the bed. He quietly sobbed, whispering to the people in the picture.</p><p>“<strong>M-Mommy, Daddy, I’m s-scared…”</strong></p><p>He thought back to everything that happened since he landed here in this strange world, ripping through the stars and trees as he was cast away from a dying home.</p><p>Then he thought back to the man that cared for him since then. Quirin was his name, and he had been so kind and patient despite everything.</p><p>Eventually Varian crawled out from under the bed and walked to the mirror in the small room. It reflected back who he was: blue skin, long ears and white hair, just like his mother. He closed his tear-filled eyes and thought back to the people outside. He had to fit in.</p><p>“Fit in…”, he whispered as he took focus.</p><p>His form started changing. Long ears shortened to small rounded ones, blue skin paled until it matched Quirin’s skin tone, white hair darkened until it became raven black (although the blue streak stayed – he couldn’t do anything about that) and his freckles lost their reflectiveness. Varian opened his eyes and a blue-eyed stranger stared back. It would be a good enough disguise; good thing his parents taught him about the chameleon abilities before the catastrophe.</p><p>Varian put back the picture frame in the box and walked to the front door, opening it under the gasps of everyone around.</p>
<hr/><p>“Varian?”, Quirin managed to whisper, utterly shocked.</p><p>“A kid?”<br/>
“Quirin, you’ve been sheltering a kid this whole time? Why didn’t you just say so?”</p><p>The people asked question after question about the quiet child and he tried his best to answer them without revealing too much, still baffled by the changes that happened to the boy he came to care for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Week 3: Candy Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 3: Candy Witch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian had now been living in Old Corona for a few months. He was eating this world’s food with little to no issue now, though was still having trouble with meat. Little by little, he adjusted.</p><p>Thanks to his disguise he was now allowed outside and got to meet the rest of Old Corona. The other humans were rather curious about him, asking questions after questions about where he came from and how he came into Quirin’s care. And every time he repeated the same lies.</p><p>
  <em>He is an orphan and Quirin found him lost in the woods. </em>
</p><p>The lies still hurt, ringing true. He was an orphan, the only memento of his lineage being what he managed to scavenge.</p><hr/><p>Today he was helping out with the harvest. After putting on some clothes and holding the picture frame close to his heart for a few minutes, he went down the stairs for breakfast, with Quirin already preparing his plate.</p><p>“Good morning Varian”, he smiled.</p><p>“Good morning”</p><p>A plate of eggs, french toast, some sliced apples and cooked ham was placed in front of him as he sat down. His caretaker raised a brow.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s different. Too…fancy”</p><p>“Well, yes. We’ll need all of our energy if we’re to travel to Corona”</p><p>That got the kid’s attention. They were going to the mainland? That’s the first he’s heard of it. And, as if reading his mind, an answer was ready.</p><p>“Today is a special day for Coronan children, and I thought you’d perhaps like to take part in the festivities”</p><p>“Festivities?”</p><p>The man smiled.</p><p>“You’ll see. Let’s eat breakfast and get ready yes?”</p><p>Varian quickly ate the food before him with an excited glint in his eyes. Then closed them and focused, before being stopped.</p><p>“No need to do that today”, he heard Quirin speak up while cleaning the dishes. The boy raised an eyebrow – surely he would be caught if he went outside like this!</p><p>“Why not? You’re always telling me to disguise myself”</p><p>“And today’s a day where your true self is a disguise. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”, the man reassured. After everything was cleaned up, they both prepared themselves and left the house, en route to Corona Island. Varian was still a bit hesitant, but decided to trust the one that took care of him these last few months.</p><hr/><p>The streets were bursting with an ambiance of playful mischief, orange and black flags hanging from the strings above the pavement. Pumpkins were painted in multiple colors, mostly white and purple, and took on frightening expressions.</p><p>Varian stuck closer to Quirin, unsure of what in the world was going on. Corona was normally so joyful…but now it felt like a bad sort of joyful. Children passed by wearing bedsheets with eye holes and other sorts of odd outfits. A few of them even marveled at him and complimented his amazing “costume”.</p><p>He dared to ask the question trotting his mind the further they walked along the streets lined with decorations of skeletons and monsters.</p><p>“Is this a sacrificial holiday or something?”</p><p>Of course that caught Quirin off-guard.</p><p>“Wha- No, Varian, it’s Hallow’s Eve. It’s a day when we disguise ourselves as demons and monsters to avoid being tricked. At least, that’s the holiday’s origin. Nowadays it’s the perfect day for pranks and treats”</p><p>“So…No sacrifices?”</p><p>“No sacrifices”</p><p>The boy let out a sigh of relief, before taking notice of the path they were walking on. It wasn’t too long before a familiar store was visible.</p><p>“Uncle Monty’s?”</p><p>Children were gathered at the front door while holding up bedsheets. Someone came out of the store. A lady disguised as a traditional witch, complete with fake warts and accent, holding a cauldron.  </p><p>“Well now, what do we have here? Such frightening monsters coming for tasty sweets”</p><p>“Trick-or-treat!”, the children replied happily. In response, the witch took something from her cauldron and dropped it in the children’s pillowcases. Gleeful laughs escaped the young ones’ lips as they scampered off somewhere else, nearly forgetting to thank the lady that gave them candy.</p><p>Varian felt a hand pushing him towards the store and they approached Uncle Monty’s. The witch soon turned to them with a smile.</p><p>“Well now, who do we have here? A playful fae come to take candy?”</p><p>“T-trick-or-treat?”, he shyly said.</p><p>“Where’s your pillowcase? Surely you need something to hold the candy in”, she replied.</p><p>Varian flinched. He wasn’t expecting this so he hadn’t prepared! Thankfully Quirin came to his rescue.</p><p>“I’m afraid we left a bit early this morning and forgot. Surely Monty has some small paper bags we can use?”</p><p>The woman nodded with an understanding smile and left to go inside the store. She soon came back out with a small paper bag, opened it and filled it with candy before giving it to Varian.</p><p>“There you are young one. Happy Hallow’s Eve!”</p><p>As Quirin and Varian departed from Monty’s, the boy took a piece of the sweets and popped it in his mouth. His eyes sparkled (quite literally glowed blue for a bit, to the man’s surprise) as he chewed on the delicious treat.</p><p>He quite liked this holiday now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Week 4 : Winged Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 4: Winged Creature. </p><p>So it ends! Happy Hallow's Eve everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another cool morning. Varian was reading one of the Flynnigan Rider books under the shade of an apple tree (and Quirin could tell he was happy, based solely on his human-like, dimly glowing eyes). Meanwhile he was busy tending to the fields nearby, until some villagers assembled in a group, quickly talking over one another in hushed tones. That’s odd, rarely did a group so big form in the middle of the village. After giving one last glance at Varian, still engrossed in his book, he decided to walk over.</p><p>“Good morning, friends. What is going on?”</p><p>“Quirin! We were simply talking about the pest that’s been going around”</p><p>“Pest?”, he raised an eyebrow. They had pests before, raccoons and all. What was different now?</p><p>“Surely you have noticed right? Harvests going missing, trashcans being tipped over”</p><p>“My daughter keeps blabbing on about some nightly winged creature prowling throughout Old Corona!”</p><p>“What if this thing was dangerous? Surely it won’t be long before it hungers for something more satisfying!”</p><p>Quirin couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose. The paranoia was starting to set in, of course. He would have to get to the bottom of this before anything set them off.</p><p>“I will take care of this matter. Please tell me all about this so-called creature”</p><p>Hours were spent with conflicting testimonies, from both children and adults.</p><p>
  <em>It’s big! No it’s small!<br/>It’s pure white! No it’s as black as the night sky!<br/>It has big hungry eyes!<br/>It has feathery wings!</em>
</p><p>One heavy sigh later, after everyone went back to their respective daily tasks, the village leader prepared a night of insomnia to get to the bottom of this.</p><hr/><p>Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Varian was camping outside with him, his eyes glowing in the dark on the lookout for that “creature”. No disguises (which he was grateful for – it was tiring, always hiding who you were) and no prying eyes.</p><p>Quirin had a pitchfork at the ready, eyes scanning the village from the top of the hill for anything out of the ordinary. That focus was broken when a shy and wavering voice spoke up.</p><p>“The stars are pretty tonight…”</p><p>He looked up to the starry sky. The cool months were always the best for stargazing. <em>She</em> had liked it then too.</p><p>“They are”, he spoke up, “Sirius, Canopus and Orion are in full display tonight”</p><p>“Which stars are those?”</p><p>“Sirius is the brightest one, do you see it? Over there?”, he said as he pointed as the shining star gracing the sky with its presence. “Canopus is the other brightest one, right over there”, he pointed at another star.</p><p>“They’re pretty”</p><p>“And Orion’s the constellation over there. Do you see the blue and red stars?”</p><p>“Oh! That’s <strong>Nebuleusi</strong>! Mom showed me pictures of it. It looks like a combination of giant flaming orbs!”, Varian said excitedly, but soon teared up.</p><p>Quirin heard a few sniffles and gently stroked the boy’s shimmering white hair. He knew what it was like, to feel alone.</p><p>“I-I miss her…”</p><p>“I know. It’s always hard, having that hole in your heart. But trust that your mother is watching over you, perhaps from the stars above from whence you came, and smiling at how far you’ve come on your own. I’m sure she’s proud of you”</p><p>A few more sobs until it died down, Varian wiped his eyes with a grateful smile and looked up once more. The stars were the only link he really had with his home, but they would always be there, consistent, hanging over him like a warm reassuring blanket.</p><p>The peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the sound of something falling to the ground. Their heads quickly snapped towards the general direction, before seeing <em>something</em> quickly run away, towards the forest near the village. It had been quick, but Quirin did take notice of the wings.</p><p>“There’s our creature. Come on Varian!”, he said and they quickly ran after it.</p><hr/><p>The woods were quiet, only buzzing to life with the sounds of insects chirping and owls hooting. They ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, until Quirin stopped.</p><p>“We seem to have lost track of it. Come on Varian, let’s go home for tonight”</p><p>The boy was about to follow, but heard a sudden noise of scrapped metal coming from a very familiar direction. S-Someone was messing with his ship! Wasting no time, he ran full speed to it, ignoring Quirin calling his name.</p><p>He arrived in front of it, and saw pieces get thrown out of the ship. Anger fueled him and he ran towards whoever was in there.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>And it stopped. Quirin quickly ran over and placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder, preparing to attack any monster coming out of there. The tips of pure white wings were soon visible and, out of the ship appeared…</p><p>“A raccoon…?”, he was flabbergasted.</p><p>Varian gasped, as if the creature before him was impossible. Snowy white like his hair, with feathery wings and fluffy face upon which rested black beady eyes. It was straight from his home!</p><p>“A <strong>Rarato</strong>…?”</p><p>The little rarato immediately perked up when he saw the boy with white hair, as if finding a shred of familiarity in this strange world, and happily flew towards him, landing in the stranger’s arms.</p><p>“Is he…from your world?”</p><p>Varian nodded, smiling at the familiarity while petting the chittering critter. It was hardly a wild animal, it acted too much like a pet. Perhaps it was desperation and the relief of not being alone in the world that made it act this way.</p><p>“I think it’s best if we keep it then, to make sure nothing bad happens to it”</p><p>Varian’s eyes lit up (even more so) and he nodded fervently with a huge grin on his face. A friend! He would have a friend! As the walked back, he heard Quirin ask.</p><p>“What are you going to name it?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a boy because girl raratos are actually blue. I’m thinking <strong>Ruddiger</strong>!”</p><p>His caretaker chuckled and stroked the boy’s hair as they headed back home. At least now his son wouldn’t be lonely anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>